


Bruise

by margarks



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Just like the idea of them either having to be quiet or almost getting caught or both...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

John loved the fullness he felt with Rodney inside him. Loved sitting in Rodney's lap and just holding him there, grinding his hips just the tiniest bit for a torturous kind of friction. 

"Jesus, fuck, Rodney," John whispered, rough and harsh in Rodney's ear. After decades in the military he knew how to keep quiet. "Feels so fucking good."

" _John_." Rodney groaned too loudly.

Rodney's hands were gripping John's hips almost painfully, but it only made the pleasure sweeter. Knowing he was driving Rodney crazy. Knowing that he made Rodney forget where they were, forget to be quiet, too.

"Shh," John hushed, rocking forward then back, sighing at the feel of Rodney moving inside him. "Don't want the others to hear, do you?" 

"You're a sadist," Rodney hissed, burying his face against John's throat.

"Why? Because I know how hard it is for you to keep your mouth shut when you're enjoying something?" John asked.

"Yes!" Rodney said, then lowered his voice again. "And me? You're the one enjoying this. You always do. Christ, I love how much of a slut you are for my cock."

John groaned. He loved when Rodney talked like that and he knew it. He could feel Rodney's grin against his throat. 

"Well, yeah, Rodney," John said, starting to bounce up and down in Rodney's lap a little. "You fucking fill me up, you're so thick."

"Jesus, Sheppard." Rodney began moving with John, thrusting up each time John came down.

His own cock was hard, rubbing lightly, too lightly, between their stomachs as he rode Rodney toward completion. "Touch me," John breathed against Rodney's ear. "Please."

"Yes," Rodney immediately agreed, fingers circling the head of John's cock and stroking down. "John, fuck, I'm close."

"I know." John could feel Rodney tensing beneath him.

Just then there was a heavy knock on the hut they'd been given for their overnight stay on PX3-448. 

"Shit." Rodney's grip on John's hips tightened and his mouth opened to clamp down on John's shoulder. 

He could feel Rodney's hot breath teasing his skin as Rodney tried to stifle any sound that wanted to escape.

"Yeah?" John called, trying not to sound too breathless himself.

"The Harvest Feast begins at dawn," Teyla called to them. "Elizabeth requested I remind you both to get a good night's rest prior to the festivities."

Hysterical laughter threatened to bubble up then, but John bit it back. 

"Ok, thanks! Just heading to bed now, good night!" John called back, flashing Rodney a wide grin as he began rolling his hips.

"Good night, John! Good night, Rodney!" Teyla said, and then finally they could hear her moving off to the hut she was sharing with Elizabeth and Ronon. 

"Thank god," Rodney murmured, then lowered his mouth to continue suckling at the purpling bruise blossoming on John's shoulder. 

He imagined feeling that bruise tomorrow, uniform rubbing against the agitated skin. Imagined getting hard thinking about this moment, about Rodney marking him while they fucked.

John came, panting Rodney's name. Rodney followed seconds later as John tightened around him.

"You are going to be the death of me," Rodney said, though he didn't protest John's kiss or the way John curled into him after with Rodney still inside him. "Do you know what would have happened if Teyla or Elizabeth had caught us?"

"We'd be starring in their dreams for the next couple of weeks?" John teased.

Rodney huffed. "Who says we don't already?"

John laughed, long and loud, not caring if anyone heard.


End file.
